


Back Hallways

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Height Kink, Oral Sex, Short!Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! Can you write a Reigns smut where the reader is only like 5’ and they struggle and it’s sort of giggly and funny more than hot? Also could this take place backstage since the reader also is a WWE superstar? Tysm!!” {You’re very welcome!}
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Back Hallways

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Suddenly your feet were no longer touching the floor, and a strong arm was wrapped around your waist. You struggled for a little as Roman carried you down the hall. Harrumphing, you crossed your arms. “Is there a particular reason you’re lugging me down the hall like a barbarian?”

Roman chuckled. “I’m not a barbarian. A barbarian would carry you like this-“ Easily he flipped you to hang over his shoulder. Like any good damsel in distress, you beat your fists on his back.

“Roman!” you whined. With a pout, you slumped. “Fine. Where are you taking me?” You squealed as he shifted you again. The bridal carry was always your favorite mode of transportation. A mirrored grin stretched across his face when you laced your hands behind his neck.

He brought his face close to yours and growled, “I’m going to ravage you.”

But his destination was not what you anticipated. You watched the door to his dressing room breeze by. The hallway emptied out. Then darkened as the back parts were less lit than the front ones. This was where most of the seasonal equipment was stored. Holiday decorations, basketball nets, extra stadium seats, and the like. Roman finally dropped you to your feet between packing crates.

Nobody was going to find you back here. Or hear you.

The only unfortunate aspect of backstage sex was the height difference. Being a good foot and a little shorter than him meant that you only came up to his chest. Which further meant that he had to almost bend in half to look you in the eye. Damn that smolder of his.

Roman arched his eyebrow. “Teasing me is never a good idea, little girl. You know that.”

You tugged at the hem of your new wrestling shorts. They were incredibly shorter than before. And, all according to plan, had caught his eye. “But they got your attention all right.”

“Mhmm.” He cocked his head to one side, tensing his arms on either side of your head. “You have my full attention. And you are going to get what’s coming to you.”

That made you giggle. “If we were in the ring… that would be a threat Mr. Reigns.”

“And you are a threat to my sanity, Mrs. Reigns.”

You pouted. “Then do something about it.”

His reply was to catch your lips in a kiss. You tried to angle and tilt with him, but the height difference was already wreaking havoc. Roman couldn’t tilt much in his position. He was more amused than annoyed, though, and lifted you up to sit on a crate. Your feet dangled several inches off the floor. But he’d lifted you so suddenly that you didn’t have a good seat. He laughed with you as you fell back, bumping into the neighboring boxes. The top one threatened to tumble. Roman tugged you to him as he watched it wobble. When it came to a safe halt, he was still holding you.

There was nothing in the word you liked more than feeling his hard chest cuddling against yours. You whimpered. Roman glanced down just in time to see you hide your embarrassed face.

Next thing you knew your back was against the wall, and your legs wrapped around his waist.

“Better?” you joked.

He smiled, kissing your forehead. “Can’t have you bringing the house down like that. Not yet.”

Then you were helpless. His lips were everywhere. On yours, stealing your breath. Sucking on that spot under your jaw. Parting so his teeth could nibble on your ear. And where his lips made your skin buzz, his hands explored the rest of you. Reaching under your gear to tease your nipples. Gripping your thighs as he thrust his crotch into yours. Tugging your hair so he could tilt your head for more access to your neck.

All of this work was getting him riled up, too. The more you moaned and whimpered under him, the harder he became. But he wanted to taste you first.

“Remove these,” he said, tugging on the waistband of your shorts. He dropped you to your feet so you could. A strained groan escaped as your fumbling elbow caught his chest.

“Sorry.”

“Sure, you are.” He made a bit show of rubbing the pain away.

When your bottoms were gone, he lifted you up to his waist again. And then he lifted you again. You laughed as your knees caught over his shoulder. It was your turn to be cramped, as the ceiling pressed against your hands. Thankfully it was an arena hallway instead of home, or your head would be in the second story by now. Your laugh gave way to a weak cry. Roman had set to eating you out.

Even if there wasn’t going to be anyone back there, you clasped a hand over your mouth. Roman had no such reservations. He was moaning and lapping up your essence with wild abandon. And it was loud.

“Baby,” you panted, “if you’re any louder… people walking on the street outside are gonna hear you.”

He chuckled and flattened his tongue against you. “They’re gonna hear you in Connecticut when I make you scream my name.”

“Is that a threat?’”

“It’s a promise, baby girl.”

You laughed for a minute at how snarky he could be. It’s one of the reasons why you loved him. Then his tongue was filling you and you couldn’t think.

With the attention he was giving you, you were soaked and soaking his beard and face. The more he hummed into your heat, the tighter your thighs tried to grip around his head. Then he reached up and curled two fingers into you.

A shudder ran through you, toes to the top of your spine.

Roman lapped up what he could before your thighs could quiver uncontrollably. Then he lowered you back down to his waist, hugging you close and smoothing down your hair.

“You good, baby?”

“When I can… breathe, I’ll let you know.”

He chucked your chin, setting you to giggle.

Roman was about to lower his zipper when voices filled the hallway. Angry voices. He pressed into you, dropping you to stand on your own feet, pinning you to the wall and encasing you in a shadow of his own making. They stayed far enough away that you wouldn’t be spotted… but too close for fun. Your nose was trapped just above his belly button. In another circumstance, you’d continue with his zipper and see how far you got.

His hand gripped your wrist.

“Don’t you dare,” he hissed.

The distance his voice had to travel down to you could have given you an opening. If you hadn’t been watching his lips, you would have heard “dare” as an invitation. The perks of being short. But the couple screaming at each other was killing the mood.

You gathered your bottoms off the floor and slipped back into them, bating back an annoyed growl. This could have been so great. Then you cocked your head. No reason why this couldn’t happen in another hallway. Areas had dozens of them. Roman nearly jumped out of his skin when you wrapped your tiny hand around his wrist. You guided him under a trellis and began to lead him away. But you misjudged the space.

There was a bump of forehead on metal, and his little “ow.” Then the trellis toppled and clanged loudly against the floor. The couple stopped arguing just in time to hear both of you giggling. You both beat a hastier retreat. Once out in the open, you crawled on top of another crate and checked Roman’s forehead.

“Let’s get some ice on that at the hotel.” You kissed over it, then dipped down to his lips, curling your fingers into his hair. “And then I’m going to have my way with you, Mr. Reigns.”

He gawked with a chuckle. “You’re going to have _your _way with _me_; is that how that’s going to go?”

“That’s how it’s gonna go.”

“Alrighty then. Lead the way, Mrs. Reigns.”


End file.
